potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gunpowder Plot
Armed intruders have taken over a warehouse which has just received a big shipment of gunpowder. They seem to be led by Elisabeth Clifton and won't surrender. You have to get them out before they blow up the warehouse. Mission Objectives * Stop the Blackpowder Barrels from Exploding: 0/6 (5 minutes timer) * Put an End to Elisabeth Clifton's Wrath Mission Notes This is a swashbuckling mission on a warehouse map against level 32 opponents. You have 5 minutes to find and disarm six gunpowder barrels. Each barrel will be guarded by at least one Lieutenant-rank NPC, with group of 3 or 4 regular NPCs scattered all over and roaming about. You can only click on a barrel after you have killed the Lieutenant guarding it. The reason you should bring a group is that it's very hard to beat the timer on your own and disarm all bombs before it runs out. Note: This mission is possible to do solo at around level 44, depending on your avcom skills. It could be wise to run around the mission zone once at first to remember the barrel locations. Saves unneccesary running around the second time, you really need those 5 minutes. Elisabeth Clifton appear as a level 35 Cutthroat and should not be any challenge at that level. Soloing the Gunpowder Plot This mission has been discussed (among other places) in this thread on the official forum. The following suggestions are taken from there. * All-out offense: try to bring your attack value as high as possible so you don't have to use any balance attacks on your targets. A minimum attack value of 150 is necessary, the higher the better. This means you'll probably have to be at or near level 50 to have access to the best equipment. * The following was posted by user FlipNiceGuy in the above-mentioned thread. This is mostly a feasible way to at least speed this mission up, however there's a high possibility of pulling the Lieutenants with you as well, and since you need to kill them to be able to click on a barrel, you will pretty much make it impossible for you to do that if they don't stay with their barrels. **'How to do "The Gunpowder Plot"' *** enter the warehouse, finish the group in the room to your left and click the barrel. *** heal yourself up to max. *** turn on "sprint" (basic skill in your skill book) and pull the groups in the right room and in the main room and run back to the left room (the one you just cleared). Die there! *** revive, finish up the now solo lieutenants at the barrels. All other npc should remain in the left room where you pulled them before *** plenty of time do finish mission. *** Hint: if you are high level enough or have a good attack value try hitting the npc straight away, preparatory strikes may not be needed. Mission Chain (Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath) Fly Swatting → Making Them Pay → Her Blood Is Boiling → Zealous to a Fault → The Gunpowder Plot